Un Zombie Vegetariano
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Edward despierta solo en medio del campo, se siente diferente: Su piel esta demacrada, sus ojos son diferentes, su caminar es raro y sobretodo un hambre lo vuelve loco a cada momento, no sabe como termino así, pero se resiste a ser un monstruo. Ahora necesita a encontrar quien lo podrá ayudar: Bella, la única persona que recuerda.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Summary: **Edward despierta solo en medio del campo, se siente diferente: Su piel esta demacrada, sus ojos son diferentes, su caminar es raro y sobretodo un hambre lo vuelve loco a casa momento, no sabe como termino así, pero se resiste a ser un monstruo. Ahora necesita a encontrar quien lo podrá ayudar: Bella, la única persona que recuerda.

**Un Zombie Vegetariano**

**-Prologo-**

_Cyclotron Rd, Berkeley_

_California, EUA _

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, podemos encontrar muchos escondites bajo los lugares más visibles e inocentes del planeta, un ejemplo muy claro es _Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory*, _un centro de investigación estadounidense encargado de investigaciones científicas clasificadas como _no confidenciales_ o eso era lo que pretendían mostrar al público. Lo que el mundo no sabía que abajo del suelo de las instalaciones del LBL se encontraba el más grande laboratorio de alteración genética humana, con el propósito de crear sueros para fortalecer a sus soldados norteamericanos, que estos fueran indestructibles y lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotar al ejército enemigo, Siria se estaba convirtiendo en una piedra en el zapato de Estados Unidos y necesitaban derrocarla lo más pronto posible.

Eso lo sabían la mayoría de los científicos que se encontraban en los laboratorios.

La fabricación del suero se estaba convirtiendo en una completa pesadilla para ellos, no encontraban la forma de alienar o adaptar la estructura genética del hombre para que esta no tuviera una reacción negativa en su cuerpo. El Dr. Tobías Miller se encontraba al borde del colapso, tenia más de una semana sin dormir completamente, el trabajo lo tenia tan estresado que apenas podía dormi horas al día, el pobre hombre había sacrificado el estar con su familia para servir a su país era por ello que su esposa había decidido divorciarse puesto que, según palabras de su mujer, ahora su casa era el laboratorio y su familia sus colegas, no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Pero eso ya no importaba, necesitaba poder terminar esto para poder salir de este lugar al menos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, estaba harto del olor a químicos, tecleo rápidamente en su computadora realizando diferentes clases de simulación, tratando de encontrar la correcta. Miller se levanto feliz de haber encontrado un suero que pudiese aumentar la fuerza de un hombre hasta 15 veces; tomo una muestra, tenia que probarla pero no podía arriesgarse a que sus compañeros se enterasen de su más grande descubrimiento… el merito seria solo suyo así como la fama por ello.

Una vez decidido, tomo la jaula de Barry, un pequeño conejillo de indias que tenia como mascota en su habitación. El animalillo lo veía sin entender lo que amo pensaba hacer con él, Miller tomo el bebedero de agua del animal y vertió unas cuantas gotas dentro de este, el liquido color ámbar de disolvió completamente en el agua, lo volvió a colocar en su lugar en la jaula.

—¡Vamos pequeño!—dijo— ¡Vamos, bebe un poco de agua!

Su voz irradiaba locura, se podría culpar a sus escazas horas de sueño.

El pequeño Barry entendiendo la orden de su amo camino hacia su bebedero y dio unas lamiditas a este, Miller espero la reacción del animalillo pero al pasar el tiempo este no hacia nada, la única reacción que tuvo fue un pequeño vomito color viscoso y de mal olor pero de ahí Barry siguió como si nada.

Miller se tomo de los pelos con fuerza.

—¡Estuve tan cerca! —grito colérico.

—¿Tan cerca de que? —pregunto Amanda Way, encargada del proyecto.

—Nada Dra. Way—dijo. — Creí que podía encontrar la forma de realizar el suero pero hubo una falla en la simulación. —mintió. —Regrese a mi cuarto para ver si las ideas se me aclararan pero siempre llego a la misma conclusión.

—No intente nada estúpido, doctor. —le dijo con severidad. — Esto es importante, y cualquier cosa que usted llegue a encontrar debe informarme lo más pronto posible, recuerde que su estadía aquí tiende de un hilo, su rendimiento aquí ha sido deplorable los últimos meses.

—Lo se, tratare de remediar eso.

—Más le vale. — y sin decir más salió de la habitación con su andar sobreviro que la caracterizaba.

_Bruja egoísta. _Pensó con molestia. _Ella solo se la pasa dando ordenes y no trabaja en nada, todo lo hacemos nosotros._

Regreso a la mesa donde estaba la jaula de Barry, metió la mano para sacar el bebedero con el agua contaminada, debía deshacerse de la evidencia, no quería tener problemas con la doctora y mucho menos que su trabajo estuviera implicado en ello.

En el instante en que su mano tomo el bebedero, Barry hizo algo que nunca había hecho: se acerco corriendo a su amo y sin pensarlo dos veces le tiro una mordida, por reacción instantánea Miller saco su mano y miro como su dedo, noto inmediatamente como comenzaba a salir una línea roja por encima de su guante de látex, se lo quito inmediatamente para poder limpiar la herida.

—¡Animal estúpido! —decía mientras trataba de detener la pequeña hemorragia.

Termino de limpiar y desinfectar su dedo, la hemorragia se había detenido solo quedo la marca de los dos dientes del pequeño conejillo.

—Más tarde me encargare de ti. —le dijo a su mascota.

Los siguientes dos días Miller se la paso borrando la huella de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su fracaso experimental. Pero también pasando el tiempo sintió como su cuerpo estaba poniéndose débil, sentía mareos constantes y vomito más de una vez, una masa viscosa de mal olor, pensó inmediatamente en la reacción de Barry cuando el suero estuvo en su organismo.

_No puede ser. _Se dijo. _Debe ser una gripe o algo malo en la comida. _

Pero sabía que mentirse no era correcto.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo, su piel estaba de un color gris pálido, sus ojos se veían hundidos, al igual que sus mejillas.

—Aquí esta doctor. — volteo y la Dra. Way estaba frente a el, pero no venia sola, a cada costado de ella estaban los guardias de seguridad del laboratorio.— Pensé que tardaría más en encontrarlo.

—¿En que le puedo servir, doctora? —dijo con una voz que no era suya, pero ella no lo noto o fingió no hacerlo.

—Solo venia a informarle que sus servicios ya no son requeridos en este laboratorio.

—¿Qué? — estaba sorprendido.— ¿De que esta hablando?

—Se me ha informado de un experimento clandestino suyo, sabe perfectamente que aquí no toleramos este tipo de traición, que no solo es a este laboratorio si no a su país.

—No tengo idea de que esta hablando. —ignorancia, era posible que eso lo salvara.

—Las cámaras de seguridad lo han visto muy sospechoso ultimadamente doctor, sin mencionar que de la nada se ha deshecho de su adorada mascota, así que pedí a mis ingenieros computacionales que revisaran su maquina y déjeme decirle que el hecho de que borre sus datos no significa que desaparecerán del sistema ¿es interesante la tecnología, no? —le dijo con una sonrisa sádica— Mis ingenieros encontraron todos su resultados ¿Cuándo pensaba informarme de eso, Miller?

—Yo…

—Sabe que lo que usted ha hecho va contra su contrato, pero no podemos tener el lujo de dejarlo ir así de fácil.

—No entiendo.

—Es obvio que no. —dio un paso hacia el, fue entonces cuando ella noto la apariencia de su ex empleado. — ¿Esta usted enfermo?

—No me eh sentido bien en estos días. —contesto, confirmando las sospechas de la doctora, este hombre debía ser aislado antes de que provocara algo y no pensaba tenerlo más aquí.

—Bien, como le iba diciendo, su traición merece que lo ejecutemos. — el doctor se tenso al instante. — Pero como hoy me siento de lo más generosa lo enviaremos a la prisión de Colorado*.

—No…—eso era lo peor que le pudieron haber hecho, esa era una de las prisiones de más alta seguridad del mundo, o por lo menos de Estados Unidos, ahí los presos eran completamente aislados casi todo el día, privados de todo contacto humano, los presos no reciben ni visitas ni llamadas telefónicas, no hay rehabilitación y tienen restringido todo tipo de diversión o entretenimiento.

—No hace falta que recoja todas sus cosas, al lugar donde va, no las necesitara. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

_Prisión de Colorado_

_Florence, Colorado, EUA_

Tobías lleva 4 días recluido en las cuatros paredes de la prisión, su contacto con el mundo se había reducido a cero en cuanto los guardias lo arrojaron a su celda, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia preocupado sino que ahora su salud estaba peor que deplorable, se sentía inquieto y sobretodo hambriento, la escaza comida que le entregaban no lo satisfacía en absoluto, el hambre era lo que lo tenia al borde de la locura trataba de mantenerse sereno pero le era imposible, había ocasiones en las cuales tanta era su locura que terminaba golpeándose él mismo contra las paredes, tenia hambre y no nadie lo alimentaba, sus uñas se habían convertido en masas sanguinolentas de tanto raspar las paredes buscando algo que lo alimentara.

—¿Qué me esta pasando? —se dijo así mismo en uno de los pocos momentos de lucidez que tenia.

Diez días habían pasado desde que Tobías Miller había sido mordido por el inocente Barry, diez días cuando todo empezó y diez días para que perdiera completamente la conciencia convirtiéndose en una bestia que solo quería alimentarse sin importar nada, ya no dormía solo se limitaba a esperar su porción del día y si esta no le era dada su control se iba comenzando a atacar a su único enemigo hasta ahora… La puerta. Los guardias lo observaban diariamente, el como el hombre destrozaba la bandeja de comida para llegar solamente a la poca carne que se le suministraba la sopa, el pan y el agua eran arrojadas por todo la habitación mientras que el hombre devoraba como bestia la carne.

—Algo no esta bien. —dijo Aarón, uno de los guardias.

—Tienes razón, ese hombre ah perdido completamente el juicio. —dijo su compañero.

—No lo se, Mike pero ese hombre ya no debe estar aquí.

—Y creo que tampoco en un psiquiátrico. —observo la pantalla, Tobías se azotaba contra la pared queriendo salir. — Es algo más.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Lo más humanamente posible. —miro a su compañero y este solo asintió comprendiendo lo que su compañero le quería decir. —Llama a dos guardias.

Después de una hora los cuatro estaban frente a la puerta de Tobías, preparados para lo que fueran a encontrar.

—¿Listos muchachos? —dijo Aarón.

Los tres asintieron.

Aarón presiono el código de seguridad para poder abrir la puerta.

—Chicos, si las cosas se ponen mal, tiren a matar.

La puerta se abrió completamente, dos de los cuatro guardias entraron con las armas cargadas y apuntando, el hombre se hallaba en una esquina sentado a espaldas de la puerta, Aarón le hizo una señal a su compañero para que no se acercara y lo esperara, camino lentamente para no asustar al prisionero.

—¿Dr. Miller? —le hablo lentamente. —Venimos ayudarle.

Estaba un paso para acercarse totalmente.

—Doctor…

En el instante en que Aarón roso el hombro del hombre, este volteo y después de dar un rugido que no era humano se lanzo sobre el guardia lanzándolo completamente contra el piso, el arma salió volando al otro lado de la habitación, Aarón puso su brazo para evitar que Tobías lo atacara en la cara, pero en cuanto su brazo estuvo a la merced de esté inserto sus dientes fuertemente ganándose un grito de parte del guardia.

—¡Disparen! —grito tomando la cabeza de Tobías para evitar que lo volviera a morder.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, uno de ellos dio en la cabeza de Tobías derrumbándolo completamente.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Mike corriendo hacia su compañero que se quitaba de encima al preso y se sostenía el brazo.

—Me dio una buena mordida ¡Idiota loco! —se levanto completamente, su brazo sangraba mucho. —Vamos, debo ir a la enfermería.

—¿Qué hacemos con él, señor? —pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

—Lo mejor es que quemen el cuerpo, debemos evitar cualquier cosa que este hombre pueda contraer.

Llevaron a Aarón a la enfermería donde se le curo el brazo, la herida no fue tan profunda pero si necesito puntos en unas partes.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —pregunto la enfermera.

—Un preso loco me mordió.

—¿Y que hacías tu en la celda de uno de los presos? Sabes que esta prohibido.

—Fui a darle los buenos días. — contesto con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la mujer. — Estaba portándose de una manera muy extraña… no era humano.

—¿Y que le hicieron?

—Lo mejor que pudimos hacer por el tipo. — se levanto poniéndose su chaqueta. — Gracias por curarme.

—Debes tomar antibiótico, no se te vaya a infectar.

—No es necesario. — le sonrió. — ¡Soy tan fuerte como un toro! — dijo golpeándose el pecho, ganándose una mirada divertida de la enfermera.

_10 días después Aarón dejo de ser el mismo… _

La peste se propago erradicando a la raza humana conforme el tiempo pasaba, nadie sabia que era lo que sobrevenía todo había comenzado lentamente que al principio nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que poco a poco pasando los días la gente comenzó atacarse una a la otra sin explicación alguna y así la gente "cuerda" fue desapareciendo, los pocos supervivientes, entre ellos unos cuantos científicos, fueron trazando teoría tras teoría pero todo era inútil aun no había cura para la locura con la cual estaba siendo infestada a la humanidad, la única certeza que tenían era que solo se necesitaban 10 días para que el virus o lo que fuera tomara por completo el control del cuerpo humano así como su conciencia, solo era necesaria una mordida solo eso para que pasara, pero eran pocos los que sobrevivían puesto que los monstruos (a lo que la gente bautizo zombies, por el patrón de conducta que tenia la gente contagiada, gracias a las muchas películas proyectadas sobre el tema, nada parecido a la realidad) terminaban con todo el cuerpo de sus victimas, si te escapabas era mejor que te dieran un disparo antes de convertirte en una de esas cosas.

¿Era posible que este fuera el fin o había una excepción a la regla?

* Tanto como el LBL y la prisión de Colorado existen y la información es verdadera (excepto por el laboratorio secreto, eso es mío xD).

Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí con una nueva locura, espero que la encuentren lo suficientemente interesante para seguir conmigo en esta nueva aventura.

Esto apenas comienza, espero contar con sus lindos comentarios.

Besos

Paulina R.


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

**Muchísimas gracias a: **

TkmMichu, yasmin-cullen, FemaleDark, Naye15, Guest, Grace, KeyAl, Nina Somerhalder, anónimo y satorichiva

**Por ser las primeras en darle una oportunidad a esta historia. **

* * *

_**Capitulo Beteado por Bren Alvarez**_

_**Betas Fanfiction Revolution Twilight **_

**Un Zombie Vegetariano**

**-1-**

_Ella aún me teme, pero sé que confía en mí... en el fondo pero aun así lo hace._

_Aún de la mano corremos por el bosque, ellos nos persiguen; sé lo que quieren… a ella. _

_No lo permitiré, luché mucho para llegar aquí y para encontrarla, ahora nada ni nadie nos separará. Su respiración es errática puesto que hemos corrido demasiado para escapar. Ella aún seguía impactada por la noticia de tenerme a su lado creyendo que jamás volvería, pero se lo había prometido: No importaba ni el tiempo ni la distancia, yo regresaría por ella._

_Nos escondimos debajo del puente, creo que los hemos perdido; eso la tranquiliza un poco mas no deja de estar alerta. No por los que nos persiguen sino por tenerme a su lado, siente que la atacaré pero no lo haré. Es una locura, yo jamás la lastimaría, ni siquiera en este estado lo haría. Ella clavó sus ojos chocolate en mí, me miraba demasiado, no me incomodaba para nada; me gustaba que me mirara, eso me hacía creer que me extrañaba._

_Su mirada tenía miles de preguntas que yo quería contestar. Cuando abrió la boca, las sirenas sonaron alertándonos, volví a tomar su mano y echamos a correr de nuevo. Esto me decía que no tendríamos oportunidad para hablar, al menos por ahora. _

.

.

.

_En alguna parte del bosque de Illinois._

Mis ojos se abren, sé que he dormido bastante (aunque no sé si dormir sería la palabra adecuada, pero se puede usar en esta ocasión) porque mi ropa está húmeda -o eso creo- porque no siento la humedad en sí, sólo sé que mi cerebro dice que es la palabra más apropiada para el momento.

No sé cómo llegué aquí, sólo sé que estoy solo.

Miro a ambos lados esperando recordar siquiera dónde estoy, pero por más que intento adentrarme en mis pensamientos, éstos se quedan en blanco. Sólo imágenes borrosas llegan a mí, no me dicen nada, dejándome más confundido que antes; uso mis brazos para levantarme, mis piernas están torpes, quiero creer que es porque he estado acostado en el suelo con la tierra húmeda. Mis pensamientos dicen que mis piernas están acalambradas puesto que siento hormigueo en ellas. Me siento tan torpe, mis extremidades se sienten duras, caigo en el primer intento de levantarme, gruño por el coraje de caerme. Lo vuelvo a intentar, esta vez poco a poco me levanto, tambaleo un poco cuando al fin estoy de pie. Me cuesta trabajo estar parado, así que me encorvo un poco para mantener el equilibrio, sigo sintiéndome más torpe. Ahora vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, está tan oscuro que me cuesta un poco de esfuerzo saber dónde estoy. De repente, siento una molestia en mi organismo, es como si necesitara algo importante pero no sabía con exactitud qué era... Pareciera como que si me faltara algo, sin mencionar mis recuerdos, pero esta sensación la he sentido antes.

_Hambre _

Ahora lo recordaba, el hambre te hacía sentir así de débil, ignoré un poco esa sensación y seguí observando mis alrededores, pero el malestar seguía ahí y no se iba, esto me distraía y necesitaba estar enfocado para poder pensar con claridad.

Solo sé que necesito alimentarme, pero no quiero comer, hay algo que no me lo permite. Tal vez el hecho de que no tengo idea de qué es lo que debo comer o de qué estoy _seguro _ acerca de qué debo comer, pero me aterra la idea.

Pero hay algo más importante, necesito recordar quién soy, me desespera no saberlo. Pero el hambre me está volviendo más loco todavía, así que por ahora lo dejaré así.

Camino por el oscuro bosque buscando comida, tengo mucha hambre, camino y camino sin encontrar nada que pueda satisfacerme. Entonces, me llega una ráfaga de aire justo en la cara, el olor es delicioso, como si estuviera el más exquisito de los manjares esperándome. De alguna manera consigo que mis torpes piernas corran hacia donde esta mi alimento, corro y corro hasta que el olor se hace más intenso, siento como mi boca se hace agua, sea lo que sea que este ahí en frente debe ser exquisito.

Me detengo cuando encuentro el origen de ese delicioso aroma, aspiro profundamente para confirmarlo y mis papilas gustativas agradecen.

Me acerco más y más, mis pasos son torpes así que piso una rama delatando mi presencia.

— ¿Quién esta ahí? —pregunta, a lo que ahora comprendo que es un humano.

Un humano, eso es lo que mi cuerpo necesita, sonrío.

— ¡¿Quién esta ahí?! —vuelve a preguntar, salgo de mi escondite. El hombre, vestido de verde me mira asustado apuntándome con algo brillante.

_Un soldado, _me dice mi subconsciente. No recuerdo qué es eso, pero debe ser peligroso ya que al ver el objeto doy un paso atrás.

— ¡Aléjate, monstruo!

¿Monstruo? Yo no soy un monstruo, al menos eso creo, sólo tengo hambre. Doy más pasos hacia él. El hombre pulsa algo del arma pero esta no hace nada. El soldado, desesperado, golpea el arma sin ningún funcionamiento.

Ahora es tiempo, corro hacia el sujeto y me lanzo sobre él, luchamos por unos momentos, pero me doy cuenta de que mi fuerza es superior a la de él. Fijo mi mirada hacia su cuello, este palpita, llamando mi atención. Sin siquiera pensarlo mi boca se dirigió en esa parte, el hombre gritó, pero no me importó. Arranqué un pedazo de su cuello, el sabor era único, como si todo lo demás dejara de existir. Un frenesí se apoderó de mí, tomé la cabeza del soldado y como si mi instinto me lo dijera -que hay algo mejor debajo del cráneo- comencé a golpearla contra el suelo muchas veces, hasta que el hombre dejó de gritar. Eso no me importó, sólo quería lo que había dentro de él. Seguí con mi tarea hasta que el cráneo se abrió y una masa viscosa salió de él, un aroma mejor me llenó y mis dientes se encajaron sobre el cerebro, era algo sumamente delicioso…

_¡Nooooooo!_

Esa voz me detuvo, yo conocía esa voz, era de una chica, pero no cualquier chica…

_Su cabellera era castaña al igual que sus ojos, éstos me veían con ternura. Ambos estábamos juntos, sentados en… en un lugar que mi cabeza no puede recordar, su mano tomaba la mía. Yo siento algo, algo muy adentro de mí, en cuanto nuestras pieles se tocaban._

—_Edward…_—_me dice ella_—_No quiero que nada te pase._

_Lo único que sé es que le digo que no, que nada pasará. Ella me sonríe sin creerme, me pide de venir conmigo pero vuelvo a darle otra negativa… _

Mi cabeza se pone en blanco de nuevo, lo que me hace reaccionar, vuelvo mi atención al soldado pero al instante que me acerco a su cuerpo otro golpe en mi cabeza me distrae.

_Yo le había dicho que no viniera, que era peligroso, de alguna manera se la arregló para venir, su padre… él, le dio permiso… él es jefe de algo. Caminamos juntos, íbamos por… algo importante, cuando unos ruidos nos alarmaron._

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ — _ella se asusta, la tomo de la mano y le sonrió._

—_Todo estará bien, no dejaré que nada te pase…_

Regreso a la realidad. Sé quién es esa persona,ella era especial.

—Be…lla…—dije con voz ronca.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido de ver el cuerpo del soldado. Me levanté, alejándome de la masa sanguinolenta que ahora era su cabeza. Corrí empujando las ramas de los árboles. ¿Qué había hecho? Tropecé con una rama y salí disparado hacia abajo, caí directamente a un barranco, mi cuerpo rodó y rodó por la tierra; sentía los golpes en mi espalda y piernas. Traté de sujetarme de las rocas, pero mis dedos no podían moverse libremente, estaban engarrotados.

Sentí mi cuerpo chocar contra una piedra, dentro de mí algo se quebró pero no sentí dolor, solo la sensación de presión. Estuve ahí sentado una gran cantidad de tiempo, la luz de la luna me iluminaba un poco. Con algo de dificultad logré levantarme, caminé a trompicones. Mis pasos seguían siendo lentos y torpes, de nuevo mi pie se atoró contra una rama y caí hacia un riachuelo que corría por ahí. Con lentitud, me levanté mirando mi reflejo, sé que era un hombre, mi rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y trozos de cerebro humano en el cabello, mi piel era pálida, muy pálida, casi blanca.

_Zombie. _Dijo mi cerebro.

¡No! yo no quería ser esto, sabía lo que hacían los zombies… ellos mataban gente, personas como el soldado que yo…

— ¡No! —golpeé mi reflejo en el agua.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Me golpeé mi cabeza, esperando a que mi mente recordara algo, pero nada.

Aún tenía hambre, era lo único que sabía, pero no iba a volver por ese soldado, eso nunca. Preferiría mil veces morir de hambre antes de regresar y terminar lo que empecé, miré a todos lados, había una rata tomando agua, pero no me apetecía tomar nada que contuviera sangre, moriría de hambre, de eso estaba seguro. Por ningún motivo tomaría otra vida, fuera humana o animal.

Me arrastré hacia el hueco de un árbol, me quedé ahí no sé cuanto tiempo, bajé mi brazo para recargarme, la posición se veía que era incómoda, pero por ningún motivo me sentía de esa manera. Era como si todo mi sistema nervioso dejara de funcionar, ahora comprendía por qué el golpe con la roca me había afectado en lo más mínimo. Arrastré mi mano, cuando toqué una especie de rama algo suave, bajé mi mirada y arranqué aquello que sostenía. Miré el objeto, era un tipo arbolito con una cosa alta, ovalada y aplastada… _hongo, _me dije después de reconocerlo.

Lo olisqueé y lo alejé porque era asqueroso. Lo volví a observar, era asqueroso, de repente un flash llego a mí.

— _¿Qué es eso?_ —_pregunté con cara de asco._

—_No seas así… _—_dijo un nombre, pero no lo recordaba, no sabía si me hablaba a mí o a otra persona._ —_Son hongos rellenos, están deliciosos._

¿Deliciosos? Esa cosa era todo menos delicioso. Lo volví a oler y sin proponérmelo le di una enorme mordida, mis dientes mascaban el singular y asqueroso sabor del hongo, con mucho esfuerzo tragué el contenido, mi estómago se sintió extraño cuando el contenido llegó al fondo.

— ¡Argh! —escupí un poco en el suelo.

¡Era asqueroso! Mi boca sabía extraño, pero por un extraño motivo, mi hambre se calmó un poco. Extraño. Miré el hongo de nuevo y cerrando los ojos, me llevé a la boca el resto de la planta, el sabor seguía igual de horrible. Era como si comiera arena o al menos, sentía que era ese sabor. Tragué el hongo completamente, mi estómago se sintió extraño. Pero de alguna manera me sentía satisfecho.

No entendía a qué se debía esa reacción, cerré mis ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de suceder, pero por más que lo intentaba nada venía a mí… nada, sólo sé que estos seres tienen que alimentarse constantemente para que sus cuerpos no mueran. Era lógico, todos tenemos esa misma naturaleza.

Lo que ahora importaba era que ya no había hambre. Me sonreí a mi mismo (o eso creía), podía vivir sin comer gente, era como si una nueva oportunidad viniera a mi.

_._

_._

_._

_Springfield, Illinois_

_Base de sobrevivientes_

La gente se movía de aquí para allá, no había tiempo para descansar, el alimento se agotaba, los refugiados estaban muriendo de hambre. El jefe Swan, jefe de toda la unidad de rescate de la región norte del país, se encontraba mirando los monitores de seguridad, vigilando que todo se hiciera correctamente. Las raciones diarias estaban siendo entregadas, pero por los rostros de la gente no era lo suficiente para satisfacerle.

— ¡McCarty! —gritó.

Un hombre de casi 30 años se levantó de una de las mesas de vigilancia. Su complexión era fuerte, puesto que la vida que había llevado lo había fortalecido, su rostro estaba crispado por la amargura que conllevaba perder a las personas que amas. Se acercó al jefe.

—Señor —contestó con voz gruesa.

—La gente se muere de hambre —comenzó — ¿Cómo van los cultivos?

—Lentos señor, los granos apenas están saliendo y los vegetales no están creciendo apropiadamente, la falta de luz solar afecta el crecimiento de éstas.

— ¡Maldición! —dijo frustrado — El alimento no es suficiente, nuestra gente está muriendo de hambre necesitamos comida muchacho, lo último que se obtuvo de la última recolección se está acabando, necesitamos salir.

—Es peligroso, no sabemos qué pueblos no han sido afectados por la plaga…

— ¡Pero debemos hacerlo! Sabes que si pudiera salir lo haría, pero desafortunadamente mi última misión no salió nada bien y ahora no soy más que un inútil. —miró su pierna, o lo que había sido su pierna, puesto que ahora sólo tenía una prótesis donde aquel ser la había mordido, sólo fue una pequeña mordida en su pantorrilla. Charlie Swan, al sentir dolor no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el enorme machete que cargaba, para cortarse todo el miembro de la rodilla para abajo. Esperó sentir algún cambio, algo, pero nada pasaba. Cuando lo rescataron estaba casi sin vida, sin decir nada a nadie, pidió ser recluido con un arma por cualquier cosa, pero pasaron los diez días y nada paso, se había salvado.

—No diga eso, señor. Sin usted todo esto sería un caos —dijo Emmett —Sé lo que debo hacer.

—Sé que tú eres lo mejor que tenemos, bueno tú y…

—Pero ahora no está, señor —Emmett sabía que su ausencia sería permanente.

—Lo sé —dijo recordando la enorme pérdida que habían sufrido hace poco — Llévate contigo a Whitlock y a Brandon, tomen el camión mejor reforzado que tengamos, recorran los pueblos cercanos. No quiero perder a nadie más.

—Sí señor —Emmett se dio la vuelta para salir y buscar a sus compañeros — Señor…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quiere que le avise a…?

— ¡No! —le interrumpió antes de tan siquiera mencionar su nombre — Creo que aún no es tiempo.

—Lo sé, sé que sólo ha pasado una semana, aún el dolor debe ser reciente —sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, él había pasado por lo mismo.

—No es sólo eso, no quiero perder a mi hija —dijo con tristeza en su voz — No creo que tenga la suficiente entereza para volver a salir y enfrentarse a esas cosas…

—Más si uno de ellos pudiese ser…

No logró terminar de decir su oración por que una voz femenina, pero ruda, lo interrumpió.

—Si dejasen de hablar de mí a mis espaldas ya estaríamos en camino para conseguir comida.

Charlie volteó para ver el rostro serio de Isabella Swan, su hija, o lo que quedaba de ella.

* * *

**Hola gente, ¿como están? Espero que les haya gustado este capi, como verán hay muchas cosas que faltan por revelarse y puede que esperaban algo más de Edward, como dije esto apenas comienza poco a poco tendremos más acción. **

**Besos**

**Paulina R. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único mío es la trama.**

Capitulo ya betado, disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo betado por**

**Bren Alvarez betas Fanfiction Revolution Twilight**

**Un**** Zombie**** Vegetariano**

**-2-**

_**Isabella **_

Había dejado la sala antes de que mi padre me molestara, otra vez, con que aún necesitaba recuperación y que aún no me encontraba apta para salir y enfrentarme a esas cosas.

_Si supieran que eso es lo que más me motiva._

Me coloco sus armas en las diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, desde simples pistolas hasta cuchillos y machetes, no siempre había tiempo para cargar un arma, uno tenía que pensar rápido, de lo contrario me convertiría en comida de monstruo. Una vez terminé de armarme, miré por la ventana de mi cuarto, observé el pequeño pueblo que se había formado con las pocas personas rescatadas. Lo único que nos protegía era un muro de 2 metros de grosor y kilómetro y medio de altura. En la parte de arriba contenía una reja electrificada, nada vivo o muerto podría cruzar por ahí sin recibir una descarga el doble de fuerte que un rayo. Me mantenía pensando en lo que le pasaría a la pobre gente si nosotros no encontrábamos comida, todo se volvería un caos y habría peleas por ella. Había pensado en ir a otras fortalezas para pedir ayuda, pero así como lo pensé lo descarté, estaba segura que estarían igual o peor que nosotros.

Volví a suspirar, fui hacia mi cajón de ropa, y saqué mi gabardina especial. Me la puse viendo más de cerca lo poco desgastada que se encontraba, pero aún era resistente, puesto que había sido adaptada con una especie de maya interna, parecida a las que se les colocaba a los guerreros de la época medieval para evitar que las flechas los dañaran, pero esta era más fina y ligera, lo que me permitía moverme con facilidad, ni una mordida podía perforar esta tela, así que en pocas palabras estaba protegida.

Me la llevé al pecho con nostalgia, había sido un regalo de…

— ¿Lista? —Alice Brandon entró a la habitación, venía ya enfundada con todas las armas que su pequeño cuerpo podía aguantar, eso sí, sin dejar sus fieles machetes enfundados en su espalda.

Le sonreí a lo que se podría definir como mi única amiga, Alice había sido un apoyo muy bueno para mí en estos momentos. Al igual que la mayoría de la gente de aquí, Alice había perdido a sus padres cuando la plaga llegó a su pueblo hace más de un año, la pobre había huido antes de que sus padres y hermana la atacaran. Cuando el tiempo había pasado, Alice se encontraba yendo de pueblo en pueblo buscando ayuda, pero al no encontrarla, el instinto de supervivencia la había convertido en una mujer muy hábil con el arma blanca, ya que en aquel entonces no tenía pistolas o algo parecido, convirtiéndose así en un miembro muy importante de nuestro equipo, al ser encontrada en un edificio vacío cuando el equipo había ido en busca de provisiones y sobrevivientes.

En cuanto vi a la pequeña morena, sentí una simpatía muy grande por ella, entonces me convirtió en algo así como su maestra con las armas de fuego mientras que Alice era mi maestra en arma blanca, desde entonces éramos las mejores amigas.

—Casi —me puse la gabardina —Ahora sí.

Alice sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Eres tan nenita usando eso —se cruzo de brazos —Eso te puede impedir moverte con facilidad —señaló la gabardina.

—Pues yo me cuido —le respondí —No todas andamos casi desnudas combatiendo esas cosas —señale su traje completo que le quedaba tan pegado como una segunda piel, éste le llegaba hasta medio muslo, dejando expuestos sus brazos y piernas, lo único que la completaba era su porta armas —Deberías cubrirte más.

—Sabes que estoy acostumbrada a tener poca ropa, ¿recuerdas? —sólo me quedó asentir, recordando que cuando la encontramos solo se encontraba vestida con un tipo top elaborado con trozos de lo que antes había sido una blusa y sus pantalones rasgados hasta media pierna e iba descalza. —Lo que sí me agradó es usar zapatos otra vez.

—Y dices que la nenita soy yo.

— ¡Hey! —me dio un golpe con el puño, nada femenino, no había tiempo para serlo — ¡Estuve como un año sin calzado, mis pobres pies estaban horribles!

—Ya lo sé tonta —le sonreí un poco —Lamento que hayamos tardado tanto.

Ella movió la mano, quitándole importancia.

—Lo importante es que llegaron, no sé qué habría sido de mí si no lo hubiesen hecho, es por eso que les debo la vida —Alice me sonrió, poniéndome una mano en el hombro —Y por eso mismo mi deber es ayudarte, sé que no la has estado pasando bien.

Sabía que tarde o temprano ella saldría con el tema, aunque ahora no era el momento, tenía que estar entera para salir y si me ponía a recordar lo sucedido, me debilitaría.

—Ahora no es momento Alice.

— ¿Entonces cuándo, Bella? —me preguntó mi amiga preocupada — Yo siento que aún lo podemos encontrar, si nos separamos podremos…

— ¡No! —la interrumpí, antes de que comenzara a darme falsas esperanzas — ¡No Alice, ya no hay esperanza, yo vi como esa cosa lo atacó!

—Pero después cayeron por la cascada, no sabes si de verdad él fue mordido.

—Seria ilógico si no fuera así, esas cosas se pegan como garrapatas cuando te tienen cerca, él no pudo sobrevivir.

—Sólo han pasado 5 días— intentó de nuevo —Aún se puede curar…

— ¡No hay cura Alice! —alcé la voz— Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, Abraham ha hecho todo lo que puede, pero no la hay —me acerqué a mi amiga hasta quedar frente a ella —Óyeme bien, Alice, porque no lo repetiré —Alice se quedó quieta esperando —Edward está muerto ¿me oíste? ¡Bien muerto! —dije refiriéndome que su esencia estaba muerta, ahora sólo era un cuerpo sin alma ni conciencia —Y si lo llego a encontrar… —me detuve, había llegado muy lejos.

— ¿Le dispararías?

Iba a decir que sí, pero eso sería mentirle, porque no soportaría tenerlo cerca convertido en esa cosa.

—Sin duda alguna —mentí —El ya no es mi Edward.

Pasé de largo hacia la salida para reunirme con los demás, tenía una misión que cumplir, no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Me encontré con Emmett y Jasper, al primero lo saludé con un asentimiento mientras que Jasper se acercó para saludar.

— ¿Todo bien?

Fruncí el ceño por la pregunta, entonces escuché a Alice llegar tras de mí y vi cómo Jasper pasaba su mirada hacia atrás, y lo comprendí.

—Estoy bien, Jasper —respondí con voz cansada —Y por favor, les pediría a Alice y a ti que dejen de tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, sólo harán que me estrese y no me concentre en lo importante —les dije tomando el brazo de ambos —Sé que lo hacen porque me quieren, y se los agradezco mucho, es sólo que quisiera sobrevivir a esto sola.

—Bella…

—En serio, ustedes son lo único, junto a mi padre, que me queda. Ya lo he perdido todo —recordé a mi madre y hermana, jamás fueron encontradas después del primer ataque, todo era un caos y ellas se habían perdido en la multitud que huía o era atacada (mi padre trato de regresar por ellas pero fue imposible), y después a Edward y sin mencionar a mi hijo no nato (pero era algo que nadie sabía más que el doctor que me atendió, Edward y yo) — No soportaría perderlos a ustedes también —miré a Emmett de reojo — Y sí, Emmett, también te incluyo a ti.

Él sólo se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza. Miré a mi amigo, extrañaba al viejo Emmett. El que se reía cuando no tenía que hacerlo, como cuando soltaba carcajadas cada vez que mataba a un zombie o hacía apuestas por quien mataba más por cada misión donde él siempre se regodeaba porque todo el tiempo ganaba.

Todo había cambiado dos años atrás, cuando junto a Heidi, su esposa, fuimos a una misión de rescate. Nos habían llegado transmisiones en algún punto de Chicago pidiendo ayuda, 10 personas atrapadas en un edificio, su comida se les estaba acabando y estaban desesperados, tardamos unas tres horas en llegar ahí.

Cuando entramos al edificio, no logramos evacuar a toda la gente ya que un grupo de zombies nos habían encontrado. Perdimos a dos del equipo al instante, yo estaba junto con Emmett y Heidi tratando llevar a unos niños al camión, Emmett traía cargando a tres mientras que yo traía a uno y Heidi nos cubría mientras llegábamos a la salida, sentían que casi lo lográbamos pero cuando casi estábamos fuera, un grupo de 10 malditos monstruos nos emboscó entrando abruptamente por una puerta. Uno de ellos ataco a Heidi dándole una gran mordida en su brazo, Emmett y yo bajamos a los niños indicándoles que corrieran por el pasillo, entre los dos nos deshicimos de la peste.

Emmett trató de acercarse a su mujer, pero ella no se lo permitió, quiso hacer lo mismo que hizo mi padre, cortarle el brazo para evitar que la infección se expandiera, pero fue tarde, por que habíamos demorado mucho en acabar con los zombies, pues unos minutos después Heidi vomitó una sustancia verde. Emmett se negó a abandonarla, yo no sabía qué hacer, sabía que teníamos que huir, muchas personas dependían de ello.

Entonces comenzaron a oírse gruñidos, el ruido había alertado a los demás monstruos.

—_Emmett, tenemos que irnos _ —_le dije desesperada _ —_No podremos con ellos._

—_No_ —_dijo él sin soltar a Heidi_ —_No te dejaré, amor._

—_Debes dejarme_ —_de su bolso sacó una granada _ —_Mucha gente depende de ti._

—_Heidi _—_las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Emmett._

—_Te amo, Emmett_ —_Heidi me miró_ —_Cuídalo _—_sólo asentí, no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emmett _—_Váyanse, ellos están cerca._

Saqué a arrastras a Emmett, apenas logramos dejar el edificio cuando se escuchó un estruendo y una llamarada salió por la puerta lanzándonos a varios metros de ahí.

Desde ese día todo cambio, en ese entonces no lo comprendía puesto que yo tenía a Edward a mi lado, pero ahora sabía lo que es perder a una persona amada. En estas circunstancias es cuando me sentía más en sintonía con mi amigo, aunque en ocasiones éste se pusiera difícil.

Los cuatro nos subimos al camión, Emmett presionó varios botones, y el suelo se abrió. Entramos por una rampa hacia el túnel subterráneo. Ese túnel había sido idea del padre de Edward, él temía que al abrirse las puertas los zombies entraran y atacaran a todos, es por ello que junto con sus ingenieros los crearon y recorrían 6 kilómetros hasta la salida. Las puertas se cerraban automáticamente, puesto que tenían detector de peso, en cuánto la lámina dejaba de sentir algún peso, se cerraban. En la salida la persona tenía que teclear un código, el cual liberaba una sustancia parecida al ácido, lo cual ayudaba si había un visitante no grato. Quedaba aniquilado en el instante.

En más de una ocasión, un zombie se había infiltrado, pero no llegaba ni a los primeros metros cuando era rociado por ácido letal. Era muy extremista pero eficiente. Y esa idea sólo era de nosotros, las demás colonias no lo tenían.

.

.

_**Emmett **_

Emmett trataba de mirar el mapa pero Alice no se lo permitía.

—Alice, permíteme ver bien a donde vamos —le dijo de nuevo.

—Estás conduciendo, no debes distraerte — respondió mirando el mapa, donde le mostraba la ruta 72, rumbo a Decatur, y la 52, que se dirigía a Alton y Wood River. Pensaba decirle que fueran por la 52, puesto que había más pueblos por los que podrían ir, pero por un extraño motivo quiso ir por la 72, algo le decía que ahí había algo importante, y como Alice siempre le hacía caso a su instinto se decidió por esa — Vámonos por la derecha rumbo a Decatur.

— ¿Segura? —Jasper se acercó a ella y miró el mapa —Creo que la ruta 52 tiene más pueblos adelante, tendremos más suerte si vamos para allá.

—No —dijo decidida — De verdad creo que debemos ir por esta ruta. Confíen en mí, sé que hay algo importante ahí —dijo quitando el mapa de la vista —Después podemos regresar por la 52, yo sé que ahí hay algo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Emmett.

—Yo… sólo lo sé —dobló el mapa y lo metió a la bolsa.

Nadie más discutió con ella, sabían que cuando Alice presentía algo era mejor hacerle caso, muchas veces les había salvado la vida con ayuda de sus instintos y si a ella le habían salvado la vida en el pasado, ellos podían estar confiados.

En menos de dos horas estaban en Decatur, las calles, como era de esperarse estaban destruidas, los edificios cuarteados con los vidrios rotos. Pasaron por varias tiendas comerciales pero no se detuvieron, puesto que dentro se oían ruidos no muy confiables, se detuvieron frente a una plaza llena de tiendas pequeñas. Todos se miraron entre si, Bella asintió y cargó su escopeta REMINGTON 870, Jasper tomó sus revolver y bajaron para inspeccionar el camino, Alice y Emmett bajaron tras de ellos. Alice desenfundó sus machetes e hizo varios movimientos ágiles con ellos.

— ¿Ya lista, pequeña? —le dijo Jasper con cariño.

—Siempre —le contestó con una sonrisa.

Bella los miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ellos tenían algo desde una semana después de que encontraron a Alice, hubo una especie de clic en el momento que sus ojos se vieron.

— ¡Hey tortolitos! —gritó Emmett — Dejen eso para después, tenemos cosas que hacer. —los tres rodaron los ojos y terminaron de prepararse —Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos, así cubriremos más lugar.

— ¡Si, señor! —dijeron sus compañeros, lo que le molestó a Emmett.

Emmett se alejó de ellos aún enojado, se sentía tan fuera de lugar a su lado. Emmett creía que ellos no entendían la gravedad de la situación, lo veían como un juego y eso no era así, estaban en peligro caminando por ahí como si nada. Sabía que Alice y Jasper podían atacar sin piedad, pero Bella le preocupaba, acababa de perder a su prometido de la manera más trágica y podía apostar su brazo derecho a que se petrificaría si llegase a encontrarse a Edward convertido en una de esas cosas.

Entró a varias tiendas de alimentos, pero la mayoría desprendía olores pútridos. Revisó las farmacias y sólo encontró algunas medicinas –como ampicilina y paracetamol– que se encontraban en buen estado. Los tomó metiéndolas en su maleta, siguió buscando lugares donde hubiera alimentos, pero no había nada.

_Tal vez Alice se equivocó_ —pensó.

Justo cuando pensaba irse de ahí, escuchó un grito desgarrador, alertándolo. Corrió hacia el origen del grito y justo vio como tres zombies atacaban a un par de personas. La chica corría en dirección a Emmett, mientras que el que sería su compañero estaba en el suelo gritando mientras los zombies se le abalanzaban hambrientos.

— ¡Ayuda! —gritó. Ella venía con una pierna herida y sangraba demasiado, su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y manchas de sangre. Le sorprendió cómo es que podía correr por lo herida que estaba.

Los tres zombies acabaron con el tipo, rápido y corrieron hacia Emmett y la chica. Emmett apunto su arma y les dio a los tres en la cabeza, tirándolos uno a uno. No queriendo dejar nada sin arreglar se acercó y les dio otros tres disparos a cada uno.

Emmett se dio la vuelta y la pobre chica estaba en el suelo sollozando mientras se sujetaba la pierna, la adrenalina del momento probablemente ya había pasado y ahora sí sentía el dolor que le provenía. Él se acercó lentamente, aún con el arma apuntando hacia ella, no quería más sorpresas.

— ¡Hey! —la chica levantó la vista y Emmett quedó sorprendido o mejor dicho paralizado por el color azul de ellos, el cual resaltaban mucho en el sucio rostro de ella — ¿No te mordieron? —ella negó sin dejar de sollozar — ¿Segura?

—S- si, es-esas cosas, n-nos ata-atacaron a mi y a mi…—se tomó el pelo con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Y por qué tu pierna está lastimada? —señaló con el cañón del arma su pierna.

—Al… al intentar escapar, caí-caímos por las es-escaleras —dijo tratando de no hipear — Había… un fi-fierro suelto y se me encajó —Emmett la miró desconfiado — ¡TE LO JURO! —le gritó al ver su desconfianza —Si me hubieran mordido yo misma te hubiera pedido que me dispararas.

No quería creerle, pero al ver de nuevo su mirada decidió que estaba diciendo la verdad. Volvió a enfundar su arma y ayudó a la chica a levantarse, pero al tratar de hacerlo soltó un pequeño quejido, era imposible que ella se levantara. Sin más, Emmett la tomó en brazos y caminó de regreso al camión, necesitaban curarla.

— ¿Y si vienen esas cosas? —preguntó asustada —Te estorbo para disparar.

—No creo que haya más —contestó serio —Y si fuera el caso, con pena tendría que dejarte caer al suelo.

—Oh.

Por suerte nada más lo sorprendió.

Cuando llegaron al camión y para su sorpresa, los demás ya estaban ahí, Alice y Jasper se pararon inmediatamente, pues estaban sentados esperando. Miraron sorprendidos a la nueva acompañante de Emmett, Bella se mantuvo cruzada de brazos y miró a la chica con sospecha.

— ¿No está infectada? —preguntó Bella nada más llegaron.

Emmett colocó a la chica en el suelo, ella recargó su cuerpo en la enorme llanta del vehículo.

—Ella asegura que no —contestó.

— ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella? —insistió.

— ¿Por qué mentiría? —dijo la chica a la defensiva — ¿Quién en estos tiempos quiere ser una de esas cosas?

—Bueno, 10 días es mucho tiempo para hacer varias cosas —le contestó acercándose.

—Te equivocas —contestó con rencor —Si creían que son diez días para volverse algo como eso, están mal, muy mal.

Eso puso alerta a todos.

— ¡Explícate! —exigió Alice.

—El virus evoluciona — dijo algo agotada — Yo y…—se detuvo un momento al recordar a su difunto amigo —…Royce, hemos estado vigilando las reacciones del virus en las personas, llevamos como tres semanas en este lugar, vigilando. No habíamos visto nada hasta ahora, pero en otros lugares hemos visto a gente ser atacadas y cuando creían que tenían tiempo para hacer lo que sea que quisieran… ahora es cuestión de horas antes de que haga efecto.

Bella se tensó de inmediato, si creía que tenía esperanzas ahora todo se había desmoronado.

— ¿Y cómo sabes?

—Ya se los dije, hemos estado observando por un par de años ¿Hace cuánto que todo esto comenzó? ¿5 años? Es lógico que comenzara a… ¡Ay! —se tocó su pierna, la cual comenzaba a punzarle y a sangrarle más — De verdad, quisiera seguir explicándoles, pero me duele mucho.

Los tres se miraron entre si, después de todo esa mujer podría serles de gran ayuda, y de todas maneras otro de sus objetivos era encontrar sobrevivientes.

—Bien —Jasper regresó al camión para buscar el botiquín.

—Gracias. — respiro lentamente.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bella señalando su espalda. Hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta que llevaba una mochila.

Ella miró su espalda, se quitó su mochila y la sostuvo en su pierna buena.

—Es mi laptop, en ella tengo toda la información que Royce y yo hemos estado recaudando el último par de años.

—Eso nos ayudará —dijo Emmett, alejándose con Bella tras él.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? —preguntó Alice, agachándose para quedar a su altura.

Ella le sonrió.

—No lo dije — respondió — Me llamo Rosalie, Dra. Rosalie Hale.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola queridas y queridos (por si hay un chico por ahi)**

**Se que eh tardado pero no es por que no haya tenido el capitulo sino por lo que eh explicado mas arriba. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que aun no hay mucha accion pero todo con calma que Roma no se hizo en un día.**

**Bueno, vengo de rapidito a dejarles el capi.**

**Besos**

**Paulina R.**


End file.
